jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illuscio Blackhawk
"What happened to your arm?!?" ::--Maleficus, just after witnessing blackhawk's mutated arm that he had caused Illuscio Blackhawk, also known to some as Lord Blackhawk or The Master of Deception, was a mandalorian who had always preffered the dark side of the force, though never letting it overtake his true roots. He was usually descernable by a large mutated right arm, that he later gained control over. Throughout his life he served with many different factions, and had multiple apprentices including Kael Amasa and Vaile Corrinth, the latter turning to a romantic relationship for a time. History Illuscio was born as the son of Dark Lord Nighthawk and an unknown mother. He was raised for a long time by his father, whom was more of a master than anything. Learning the ways of deceptive combat and the dark side, he gained his prowess as the master of deception. It wasn't untill his father died during an assassination turned deathmatch with a hutt crime lord Brijus. He left his home, though not being his birthplace, of Malachor V, he went to return to his mandalorian roots. The Mandalorian years Joining the mando'ade empire, Blackhawk served under manda'lor Cassus Fett. Though he was eventually succeded by multiple different manda'lors, including Canderous Ordo and Kylarn Fett. It wasn't untill Prudii Sikirta took the helm that blackhawk left the empire, as he felt Prudii an unworthy leader. The Galactic Empire After leaving his Vode of the empire, Blackhawk moved on to eventually join with a rising sith faction taking the name of The Galactic Empire. The leader of the faction Omega was a powerful sith, though one that deserved respect. His time in the empire was shortlived though, as an opportunity to return to his true life, that of the mando'ade had shown itself. The Assassination of Skirata A man known only as Bad Company came to Blackhawk with an offer. The offer involved the killing of current manda'lor Prudii Sikirta. Blackhawk had always hated Skirata, and could not resist the offer. Going in disquise with fellow exiled mandalorians, blackhawk came to a meeting with Prudii. (The version of events that follows has been disputed and deemed QUESTIONABLE by ALL parties involved. The following is Blackhawks version of events: In what seemed to be an instant, he showed himself and had killed the leader quickly. The helm was taken by Malice Hingang to be held as a regent till a proper manda'lor could be found.) That manda'lor has yet to be decided, though is now being decided by an honorable duel between Blackhawk and Plu Or'dinii A Shiny New Helmet THe duel with Plu ended in a way none had expected. Blackhawk was beaten, honorably and fully by his opponent. During his time of defeat, a strange thought passed through Plu's mind. As Blackhawk was about to leave the arena, he was stopped. Turning to return, most likely believing it a walk of shame, he arrived as his former opponent placed the helm of manda'lor upon Blackhawk's head. The moment came as a supreme shock, as not often would one pass the title on so willingly, but all was done. Blackhawk now stood before the Mando'ade Empire, as their leader, as manda'lor. With his help, it would not be long before the New Mando'ade Empire was forged. Matthew Rhodes served under him as his Solyc'verd. The New Empire War was breathing down his neck, and blackhawk knew it would not pass the empire over, he leapt into action. With a consultation with his council, plans were devised for war. There first strike, an outer rim world Ossus was taken easily after their opponents, the jedi, fled like cowards. They now hold other targets in their sight, though their eyes continue to return to one of the greatest targets, the jedi world of Arkania... A Botched War The war upon arkania had caused more problems then any had expected. After a perfectly executed first assault, the city was breached and it had appeared that Arkania would fall to Blackhawk's army. He had not anticipated resistance from the queen herself, Arhiia Concordia, who in the past was empress to the mando'ade. The two met on the battlefield as chaos ensued around them, and immediately the two were locked in combat. It had all happened in a flash and within only a few moves blackhawk held one of his daggers to the queen's throat. With all original intent to kill, blackhawk had suddenly become hesitant, and however brief, it was long enough to allow the two to fall victim to a rouge turbolaser bolt which sent them both unconscious onto the field. Blackhawk came to relatively soon and out of honor had himself and Arhiia transported to medical facilities back on Mandalore. Here blackhawk fell victim to long lost feelings for the queen, and in a blatent abuse of his power tried to decieve her into leaving her husband. Somehow, this act of unfaltering emotion did not sit well amongst the mando'ade people A fallen Crown It was obvious from this point on that the mando's saw Blackhawk unfit to rule. Power had gone to his head and already they claimed he had gone blind from the people. In a desperate act of mutiny, Plu Ordinii came to his quarters in his castle and attempted in broad daylight to assassinate his leader. Blackhawk was able to escape through a secret exit back into the hangar bay where he fled in an old Skipray Blastboat. Making it safely into orbit, though safe being only a brief moment. The ship's hyperdrive was broken and another enemy waited in orbit. Talon Darknight and his fleet had been with Plu from the beginning and upon view of Blackhawk's ship unleashed a full payload of destruction upon him. In a last second effort, blackhawk ejected from the ship into deep space, where he survived only out of placing his body in a force induced death-like state. To all but himself, and a strange savior woman he was dead. But he was later retrieved by Syren whom was able to nurse him back to health, or as close to as Blackhawk would ever become. A Dangerous Transformation Blackhawk left Syren's care when his health returned, and he fled to his old homeworld of Malachor V where he hoped to find refuge. It was there that he fell victim to the chaotic force energies that had overcome him. Collapsed upon the floor, the energies of both sides of the force engulfed him, altering his appearance and splitting his concious being into three seperate identities. From that moment on, his body was inhabited by three seperate individuals and from that moment on, he was known to the world as Lord Sanctus Vorago (Blackhawk's history continued, but under the new title) The apprentices During his curent life, blackhawk has had two apprentices. Kael amasa and Vaile Corrinth. Kael Blackhawk found kael as a stowaway aboard a jedi freighter bound for the outer rim. As it passed by Malachor, during Blackhawk's short reign there, blackhawk brought the ship to the surface, searching for the powerful dark side energy within. he found it in the form of a young exiled jedi, still wearing the braid of the apprentice. He took him in and raised him in the ways of deception. Kael had become strong in different ways than his master, developing his own techniques and saber early on. Vaile A young woman, from an unknown place, came to blackhawk looking for a mentor. Blackhawk granted her this and there training began quickly, teaching her the basics up till some more advanced techniques. It wasn't long though before the tension between the two broke, and what was once master and apprentice became lovers. Their time together was good, they were going to be married. The joy though that blackhawk felt was soon lost as Vaile left him, without any apparent hesitation, for another man, someone blackhawk knew quite close, a man by the name of Lance Palpatine. A Love Reborn It wasn't long into their time apart that the error in their ways became apparent. Lance was not what vaile desserved, and she knew this. She left him when she felt he no longer truly cared for her. Returning to Blackhawk with the sincerest of apologies, she offered her love eternal and it was accepted. The past was not to be worried about, and all that mattered was the future, the future of the two. A Love Lost Days before they were destined to be married upon the planet of bakura, Vaile and Her brother Lord Vivictus were assassinated aboard their ship, ending in a catastrophic explosion that obliterated the two. Blackhawk sensed it immediately and was instantly gripped by intense sorrow, almost falling back to the dark side, even as he was manda'lor. He was able to pull himself together, if not much, and attempt to move on. He could never forget the one he loved so dear, but perhaps he could find something to aide his tired conscience The Inventor Much like his father before him, Blackhawk enjoyed creating and designing new technologies. He took over Nighthawk Enterprises from his father and helped it strive, finally constructing a main headquarters for the building on malachor V. His true love of inventions came from Nanotechnology, and using it to create new ideas. Using nanites he was able to create such technology as the Infinitive Adapting Weapon System, the Multi-form Assault-Vehicle, and found the way to turn simple nanites into destructive tools that made the perfect assassination weapon. He also worked on several projects for Blue Wave Industries. The Teacher Seeing as he had become the master of deception, Blackhawk felt it only natural to teach his method to others so that they may follow his ways. This led him to found the Academy of Deception, a special academy that was constructed within a specially made Sovereign Dreadnought. The ship itself was unarmed and stayed cloaked, and made the first test of deception finding the ship. This academy is where many students, as well as Blackhawk's apprentices learned they're ways. Appearance Blackhawk is tall, a little over 6 foot. His hair is long and blonde. He is usually wearing black and azure Bes'kar armor. If not he prefers a more formal look, wearing a casual blazer and white shirt. The most interesting feature about him though is his mutated right arm. The arm, when in it's full form, appears like a large dark brown claw, jagged along the edges with a large spiked shoulder. It comes down to 3 sharp claws for a hand. (More detail later) Attitude Blackhawk's attitude changes quite often, though whenever he is relaxed he is mostly sarcastic and fun-loving. Though at times of frustration and anger, Blackhawk's tone and attitude would change to match his emotions. Before he learned control of his mutated arm, Blackhawk would fall under it's power, turning him into a living storm. Lightning exploding from the arm, allowing Blackhawk to float above the land. His voice changing into a mixture of his usual lighter tone, and a dark, sinister, almost demonic voice. He seemed to have no control over his destructive nature when he entered this state, and would only snap out of it when either he or his opponent was dead or unconscious. During a duel with Sirus Ofillian Blackhawk was able to return to the surface during his demonic state and fight himself for control over his own body. He of course lost the duel, but gained control of this untapped and so far uncontrollable power. Abilities Blackhawk is a master of the dark side of the force, becoming unparalled in the abilities of force Illusion and Telekinesis. his strongest ability though came from his mutated claw The Mutation During a duel for control of his homeworld of Malachor V, blackhawk was struck by a torrent of sith lightning by Lord Maleficus. The anger and power of it combined, striking and obliterating the bes'kar crushgaunt he had been wearing. The strength altering chemicals escaped, leaking directly into the arm, overdosing it's power. The arm grew in size and became grotesque. The strange thing that happened though, was due to some unknown factor, the final mutation retained the properties of the items close to it during mutation. It gained the power to control lightning, a lightsaber resistant frame, and increased strength and enhanced healing rate. The arm though was an eyesore, disgusting in shape and look. Blackhawk did not wish to sacrifice it's power for looks though, and delved into the arts of sith alchemy to create a device that would give him control of the mutation. It was successful, and worked exactly as planned. The Zweihander Blackhawk is also extremely strong, and that is shown by his weapon of choice, the Zweihander. This large blade would be almost impossible for a normal person to wield, though blackhawk wields two of them at once as if they were daggers. He has two different zweihanders, one being normal metals, the other being made like a lightsaber. The normal one was created with a mixture of bes'kar and cortosis alloy, about twice as wide as a normal blade and 1.5x longer. The hilt was black durasteel. The blade was designed specially by blackhawk, and he knew it like his own hand, knowing every curve and shatterpoint of it. It had some surprises of it's own as well, including sith alchemy and the ability to recreate itself if broken The other blade was a light zweihander, created by fusing 4 focusing crystals to create a blade that was 4x wider than a lightsaber and a small bit longer. It was still as thin as a normal saber though, so it created less wind resistance and cut easier. The Deception Style Taken from watching his father fight, Blackhawk adopted the deception style, turning it into his own. By Keeping his mind centrally focused on pin-point movements, blackhawk would be able to show no guard whatsoever, but be able to bring his blades to defend in an instant. The style also revolved around switch attacks, where a strike would begin, but at the last second it would change entirely, having his opponent guard the attack before, leaving them open for the real attack. Behind the Scenes Blackhawk never had a first name for the longest time, going only by Lord Blackhawk. It wasn't until he denounced his sith side that the first name was thought up. Illuscio is merely a slight play on the word Illusion, representing the skill that blackhawk is a supreme master of. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Darksiders